Only Truth
by calamity11
Summary: They were supposed to have lived forever. Todd and Petunia, happy now more than never before. Nothing could go wrong for the Allison family. Love would protect them... or so they thought, until a very fateful night. Mirroring the tale of the Hughes family, the Allisons must find a way to cope with reality after discovering the harsh ways of reality. Only truth will show the way.


**This story is set in the universe of Todd and Petunia. The only reason it is a crossover is due to the fact that the story parallels that of the Hughes family, of FMAB. I will most likely have two more chapters after this, maybe more or less.**

**All characters in this chapter belong to Nozmo, who deserves more fanfiction, by the way!**

**The story of the Hughes belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, who is a genius in my book!**

* * *

_The warmth of a smile._

_The sound of a click. _

_The brightness of a flash. _

_The sound of yet another memory to be saved._

Numerous blinding lights erupted from several large cameras, matching the white gown of the bride, white sunlight shining down, white cake of the wedding. A happy, holy day indeed. June 2nd, 1925.

As the photographers marched down the isle, trying to capture each and every moment before it could slip out of their grasp, a sarcastic scoff could be heard in the audience.

A black-haired woman's eyes trailed the couple as they marched in tune to the upbeat music. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she saw the tip of a pointy ginger head of hair over the crowding photographers. Would that damn boy ever be good enough for her, she doubted it. Yet, somehow, today had been different.

Something about happy-endings always seemed to tug at Hana's inner maidenly senses.

Todd Allison had done nothing but irritate her not more than a few years ago.

Sure, he had delved deeper into the secrets of Melbourne than anybody else had ever dared to venture before.

Sure, he had fought against the bombings alongside the government and helped to finally take down that nastly violet.

Sure, he had risked his life to save her friend Petunia, multiple times over. Petunia had even done the same for him, more than once.

However, the secrets he had kept. The suspicious aura that seemed to radiate off of him. The fact that Todd despised Hana just as much as Hana dispised Todd. The control he seemed to have over poor, poor, Petunia.

Yet for once, the tall, skinny red-head had managed to impress her. As he had said his vows with an awkward yet assured grin on his pale face, not once breaking eye contact with his bride to be, Hana sensed a change for the better. It seemed that the two had defied everybody else and all other conflicts just to end up at this happy moment.

Todd had changed Petunia just as much as Pentunia had changed him. Hana watched as he intertwined his pale fingers within her tan ones, laughed dorkily at her beaming smile, and... _wait, Todd Allison was smiling and laughing in public?!_

And for the first time in a while, Hana felt a warm, fuzzy feeling deep within her. Maybe Todd Allison was not such an idiot. Maybe not all men were such heart breakers after all. _Maybe, _just _maybe,_ she could find a man just as good as the one her best friend had just snagged.

She grinned, standing on her tiptoes to wave at the passing couple while shouting an embarassing slurs of "goodlucks" and "goodbyes". She blinked, and felt a tear fall on her hand. _How peculiar..._

* * *

On the other side of the isle, hiding in the shadows near the wall, a dark man stayed isolated. His long, black hair tied into a pony tail to match the formality of the event, his expression only seemed to betray two emotions: respect, and regret.

It was a nice feeling to see Petunia guinuinely beam, radiating joy and love just from her expression. On the contrary, it was quite an empty feeling, knowing that Elijah couldn't be here, couldn't see his baby sister finally grow up right before him.

If he could just forget what had occured in the previous few years, Meridith most likely would be able to enjoy the wedding a great amount more. But what he and Elijah had been involved in... There was no way to forget.

It seemed that the city of Melbourne was just as bad as everyone once seemed to say so. After monthes of harmful secrets kept sheathed, blood staining the streets, and a certain train conducter, Meridith decided he had had enough. Unfortunatley, the same did not go for his friend, his partner in crime, his _brother_, Elijah.

Four years ago, Elijah had strayed from what he used to be. Something within him changed, something which made him not only a danger to others, but a danger to himself as well. If it weren't for the help of Meridith (and that prissy Todd Allison), his dear younger sister would have been dragged into the horrible mess he himself had helped to create.

Petunia. Walking on his side of the isle, he could just make out the back of her pink hair of head. Shaking the bad memories out of his head, Meridith began to collect his thoughts. All of the struggles he had gone through, all of the crimes he had commited, all of the people he had hurt. If he could just protect her.

And then, she spotted him. Turning to push through the crowd of people, the bride to be left the isle to head over to him. _Shit._ It was dangerous for Meridith to been seen around Melbourne nowadays. He shook his head quickly, trying to signal her: d_on't come here or we're both dead_.

Petunia slowed as her tan face came to a slow realization. The pink-haired beauty gave him one long look before blowing him a sweet kiss and grinning sheepishly before turning back to her groom waiting on the isle. Never before had Petunia looked so confident, so... _calm_. She must have really felt safe around her groom, around her Todd Allison.

Meridth allowed himself to relax. Maybe... maybe Petunia would finally be alright. There was a heavy weight lifted from his chest as he realized he could finally be done with the Elkwoods. He could start over, start a life of his own. Maybe his scars would never heal, but they couldn't prevent him from moving frowards. His emotionless face twitched just the slightest as the couple neared the exit to the Cathedral, as Petunia moved on with her life.

It was time to start over, this time not for a brave brother, or a helpless sister. Now was the time to think for himself.

Petunia held tightly onto Todd as they climbed into the train. She had seen the smiles of many familiar faces, even including Meridith. Hana had been at the wedding as well, and from what she last had seen, the dark-haired woman seemed to be getting along quite well with a handsome, yet awkward looking man sitting in front of her. Probably from Todd's side of the family.

She had also seen her mother. And her other three aunts. Aunt Harriet, of course, had been the loudest, sitting in the front row and cheering her dear niece on as the ceremony ended. It was too bad Elijah was the only Elkwood missing from the picture. Yet, if there was one thing Petunia had learned over the years, it was to forgive and forget, which was exactly what she had done in Elijah's case.

Petunia Allison. Her new name, the name her own family would now begin to take on. She couldn't be more happier at the thought.

Sitting down in her usual spot next to the window, the two ignored the stares from those around her, probably wondering why a pink haired girl in a lavish wedding dress and a ginger wearing his sleeves rolled up to reveal at least five different watches were taking the train as their average honeymoon ride.

Slowly, she rested her head on Todd's bony shoulder, not caring about how comfortable it was. What mattered was that it was _his_ shoulder. She loved the feeling he gave her whenever he was around, as if he would always be able to protect her from harm, no matter what.

Her fingers slowly traced pictures on the top of his hand. Her eyes were wide open as always, his only halfway so. She felt every breath of his, sensed when he leaned his head into the seat, knew that he was just as relaxed as she was.

When they had started out, it had seemed like Todd was a hopeless case. Petunia thought she would never be able to figure him out. But now... she knew Todd Allison, inside and out.

She knew that he would put himself in danger to protect what he had, what was _his_.

She knew he had just as much as a hot headed temper as well as his awkward, dorky traits with people.

She knew that he was sick, but fought against it with every bone of his body.

She knew that Todd Allison was a household plant keeper, played the piano, and was currently 27 years old.

Pentunia knew that she was in love with him, and had been ever since those dark days around four years ago, when she had been no older than 18.

"Petunia." He murmured softly, his eyes closed as the train began to shift slowly forwards. Her fingers stopped on top of his hand, waiting for him to continue. He grunted softly.

"Thank you." She didn't have to ask what he meant. The train rolled upwards, showing the sun lowering into the sky, turning it a brilliant shade of pink. Maybe, the two could disover the future, _together_. Maybe, they no longer would have to be alone.

Maybe happily ever afters really did exist, after all. The future was bright, their love was unbreakable, and their fates intertwined. The small family of the Allisons were just now beginning the happiest years of their lives.

_The warmth of eachother._

_The sound of their heartbeats._

_The brightness of the setting sun._

_Yet another memory to be forever saved._

* * *

**Raw version, will edit when I have more time. Very sappy, sorry about that, it will change soon (you should know that if you have seen the Hughes)! Please Review!**


End file.
